infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
The InFamous series contains a number of glitches, some of which can be used in your favor. Others, though, can be annoying, and hinder gameplay greatly. inFamous What follows is a list of glitches within InFamous. Trains *If Cole approaches an immobile train, sometimes he will act as if he were hit, not taking as much damage and rocketing off, but bleeding and losing his balance. *If Cole lands on an immobile train, sometimes the sounds of a moving train will still be heard in the background Grenades *If Cole is pushed upwards by a grenade in the Jackson Tunnel, he will fly through the roof and into the water above. *Sometimes grenades will glitch, dealing the usual amount of damage, but blasting Cole sky high. AI *Police will sometimes go on random killing sprees, shooting civilians after enemies. Models *Police have been seen with ridiculously large, stretched out arms while standing and holding the gun of a turret. Miscellaneous *When suddenly falling from a high place, sometimes Cole is seen going through the ground as he continues to fall in an endless blue emptiness. Eventually, Cole will die and you will restart from the last checkpoint/medical center. *Cole will occassionaly get stuck in the death animation, causing the player to be unable to do anything. After awhile he will enter a strange position. This is the standard opening animation for each humanoid character. *At bridge located on the south end of the city, Cole can jump through the barb wire gate. Continue jumping on the bridge, because walking will cause Cole to walk backwards as if an invisible wall is their. If the glitch works, the player will be able to travel to the blank island at the bottom of the city. This city consists of lower rendered buildings and the player will fall through the island. Drones *While playing the Spy Drones mission, shooting the megawatt hammer and use rocket redirect to hit an UAV, it may fly up in the air and hover while spinning. When this is going on the drone will not stop or land until it self-destructs. Invincible enemies *Sometimes during Anything for Trish, the enemies will suddenly turn invincible as you're crossing into the Warren. The only way to fix this is to die or restart the mission. inFamous 2 What follows is a list of glitches within InFamous 2. Unlimited XP When purchasing a power while test-playing an UGC mission, the XP won't drop, thus, if one have enough XP, let's Cole upgrade whatever power he wants to, assuming it's already avalible for puchase. Stretched legs If a character in a UGC mission is set to "walk" by using the script logic, the character's legs will occassionally stretch to unnatural lengths. Stuck in pause menu If one enters the power menu, through the pause menu, the game will occassionally get stuck in the pause menu on exit. Spinning enemies If you use Freeze Rocket or Ice Grenade on an enemy or civilian then use Shatter Blast they will either go spinning or disappear'﻿.' Induction Launch color glitch Near the ice tower on top of the building with the spherical water tower on it there is a pole in which you can use the induction power. The color of lightning produced while elevating is blue regardless of karmic state. Weird leech Cole will ocassionally Bio Leech in the wrong direction, draining from the ground instead from the head. Category:Gameplay